


To Loose One's Mind

by Skies7536



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Confusion, F/M, Family, Memory Loss, Old Age, Searching, fright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: Ahsoka and family search for Rex.





	To Loose One's Mind

It’s a cool Ahch-To morning as a young medic continued on his daily rounds visiting his elderly patients at their homes. As he neared the Founders home, he would normally find them on the porch swing enjoying their morning caf, but today was different.  
He entered the porch and knocked on the door. “Rex? Ahsoka?” The door was partially open and the medic cautiously entered.  
“Hello?”  
“Oh, Solin, come in. I need your help.”  
The medic entered the living room finding Ahsoka on the couch putting on her boots.  
“What’s wrong?” The medic asked as he helped her with her boots and offered his arm.  
“I can’t find him.”  
A young Togruta male entered the home with some urgency. “He did it again, didn’t he.”  
Ahsoka pointed to a wrist com on the floor under the kitchen table. Using the Force she lifted the com and held it in her hands.  
“Something has happened to your father. I can sense his confusion.” Ahsoka noticed his coat draped over a chair, “He didn’t take his coat. It’s cold.”  
“Ka’rta is coming. We’ll find him. The rifles are accounted for. Thank the Force. He went hunting last time.”  
“I’m coming with you.” Said Ahsoka as she put on her coat and walked toward the door.  
“Mom…”  
Ahsoka sternly stared him down. There was no debate.

 

Rex had been walking deep into the forest of Ahch-to for some time. ‘How did I get here? Is this Yevin? Endor?’ He sniffed the air, checking the foliage. He huffed, discussed with himself, ‘No, old fool, not Endor.’ He placed his hand on his chest, ‘Where is my armor? Since when did I get these civvies? Comfortable though.’  
He continued walking down a trail leading to crest of a hill overlooking Solus Suum Tal .  
“Where the kriff am I?”

 

Ruan and his sisters get the speeders ready to search for their father. A small Megalupin waited dutifully nearby with Ahsoka. She kneels before the beast and scratches his ear.  
“Find Rex, Plo. Find my cayre.”  
Immediately the Megalupin sniffed the air and began his search toward the forest.  
Ahsoka mounted a riding Megalupin and followed.

 

Rex walked aimlessly in the forest lost and confused.  
‘My name…What is my name?’ He started to breath faster, ‘Oh, Kriff! What’s wrong with me? Designation…I have a designation...CT-63…, no...99…no…CT-7567. Yes! Rex, Captain of the 501st, of the Grand Army of the Republic.’  
The old Captain breathed a sigh of relief but his calm was short lived. He saw a formation of Mandalor troop carriers, “What the…”  
He slid behind some trees to observe, but suddenly, the carriers were gone.  
‘This isn’t right. I’m scared.’  
“Vods? Where are you?”  
‘I’m alone…so alone.’  
He thought he could hear someone in the forest, but it seemed to come from everywhere.  
“Someone, please help me!” He yelled rubbing his eyes, shaking his head for clarity.  
‘The chips! Fives, you were right!’ He started to breath faster, “Oh, Kriff! KRIFF! We killed them all!”  
‘But I removed mine…didn’t I?’ Rex ran his hand over his scalp where his chip was removed so long ago.  
‘Where is my little ‘un?’  
“Sabine! Ka’rta! Ezra! Commander Tano!”  
Rex suddenly found himself in the streets of Mandalor. He could smell the smoke, feel the blaster fire. He gripped at his sides to draw his blasters, panic seizes him as he notices that he doesn’t have them.  
“Ahsoka! Commander, where are you?”  
Rex begins to run through his confused vision of the streets of Mandalor. He stumbles several times stopping just short of a cliffs edge looking over the last great battlefield on Ahch-To.  
Ruan and Ka’rta were on the bottom of the cliff noticing Rex dangerously close to the edge fighting with an imaginary enemy.  
Ka’rta readied herself to catch him if he were to fall.  
“We have to stop him. He’ll give himself a heart attack.” Ka’rta said as she could feel her father’s strain.  
Ruan turned seeing Ahsoka ride her mount up the other side of the hillside and he followed.  
“Vods! Vods! Stop!” Rex exclaims fighting an invisible enemy, “She’s not a Jedi! Not a Jedi!”  
“Rex! It’s alright. Calm down.” Said Ahsoka as she dismounts and carefully approaches him.  
“Commander? What are you doing here?” Rex pants, squinting as if looking through the fog of war.  
Rex stepped dangerously close to the cliffs edge, slipping backward before catching himself.  
“Captain! I need you to come straight to me.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Commander!”  
“Rex! You’re not going to hurt me. You didn’t.”  
“What?” shaking his head, he took another step back. Ruan quietly approached Rex from his side.  
“Ruan, Stop!” Ahsoka ordered, but she was too late. Ruan tried to restrain his father, but Rex instinctively grabbed his son and tossed the young man over the cliffside.  
“No!” Screamed Ahsoka as she saw Ruan fall.  
Rex looked about himself confused, “Soka?”  
‘He’s alright mom. I have him.’ Ahsoka heard the calm thought of her daughter.  
Rex began to remember, “Force! Ruan!” He turned to look over the cliffs edge.  
“He’s alright, cayre.” Ahsoka said calmly as she gently force pulled him from the cliffs edge.  
Exhausted, Rex collapsed onto the cold soil, struggling to a kneeling position he placed the heal of his palms to his temples, his hands shaking. Ahsoka ran to him kneeling next to him.  
He breathed heavily, heart pounding, physically shaking, “To loose one’s mind is…is…”  
“Terrifying.” Ahsoka placed her hand on his head as she pulled him to her bosom. Rex nodded and sobbed as he leaned onto his wife’s loving embrace.


End file.
